Dr. Claw
Dr. Claw, '''or Elias Landon Gregious, is a major antagonist in the EnderMaster Universe. He was a business man and a former police officer as well. However, an accident occurred in one of his factories, causing him to lose his hand. Elias tried to make himself a prosthetic. However, the materials he used for the prosthetic poisoned his mind, the same way Doctor Octopus's mind got poisoned from the machine he used. Elias became to think more clearly, and began to despise the superheroes, as they did not save him when he needed them. Elias then extracted the poison from his head, made the prosthetic more powerful and have more functions, and renamed himself Dr. Claw. Dr. Claw runs his business, Claw Industries, in the middle of Stick City. He makes it look innocent because of his memory wipe machine he uses in case anyone spots him doing something evil. Because of his mastery in robotics and building machines, many villains began to request them. This is what made Dr. Claw fully turn to evil. He made more money from selling weapons to villains than making them for the city. However, this gives him some rivals. Wonder Kid and Starstorm all have a rivalry against Claw. Claw considers both his arch-nemeses. Despite Wonder Kid having powers equivalent to Superman and Starstorm having access to every power in the universe, Dr. Claw is never intimidated by them. He has wiped both of their memories multiple times, and has even tricked them into losing their powers once. Appearance Dr. Claw is merely an average man, having black hair, peach-colored skin, black shoes, dress pants, and a trench coat. The only thing different about his appearance is that he has a singular claw, the prosthetic he once made. Other than that, he has no features that differentiate him from the other villains. Personality Dr. Claw is cunning, as his genius level intellect gives him advantage over anything, even outsmarting heroes. Claw is known for his machines, in which he takes pride for. He is not reckless and thinks before he does anything. Despite being a villain himself, he does not seek out heroes to destroy. He is merely trying to keep his business alive, though admittedly, he does sell weapons and machines to villains. Claw is also goal-driven, as he does not stop at anything to accomplish them. He even once killed another hero to extract his powers to build into a super weapon, which was later destroyed. Dr. Claw is also fine with experimenting on people, which sometimes, kill the subject. Sara Keaton, later to be Starstorm, was a victim of Claw's experimenting. Claw experimented on her because he wanted to find a way to communicate with the Celestials. Even powerful villains, such as King Fishcron or Arodef look up to Dr. Claw. He is a powerful figure in the villain world. Claw is afraid of a few villains, but he doesn't show it. He is a master of not showing remorse, empathy, or fear. This makes him stone-cold, as he shows no emotion when someone dies from his own doing. Powers and Abilities Claw has no powers of his own. His claw, however, has many functions. The ones used in the comics are as listed; * '''Laser Gun: '''Claw uses this often. * '''Magnetism: '''The claw will turn into a giant magnet that can change strength depending on how Claw wants it to be. In it most powerful, the magnet can pull the steel beams out of the Burj Khalifa. * '''Sonar: '''Claw uses this function to see if any heroes are coming. * '''Detection: '''The claw turns into a universal detector, as it can detect firearms, other weaponry, forged money, metal, uranium, and more. * '''Memory Wipe Ray: '''This function can wipe the memory Claw wishes to erase. This is often used on heroes and the public, so he can keep his self image. * '''Lock Picker: '''This function can pick any lock, and crack codes to safes and even open highly guarded vaults. * '''Sonic Cannon: The claw turns into a sonic cannon, using high frequencies to stun opponents. This function does not kill, however. * '''Flashlight: '''Claw rarely uses this function, as he owns many more emergency generators in case of a power outage. Quotes Trivia * Claw once created an A.I. and inserted it into a robot he named Claw v.2. Unfortunately, the A.I. became rogue and began to commit acts of horrific murder. * Claw often thinks of himself as a savior for the people, and what he does as proving society wrong. * He also put together the Legion of Malice, a villainous organization run by him and other villians, including Forista, Morgana, King Carrot, Lord Yellow, Cyberdyne, and Arodef. * He very briefly became the CEO of CoreTech Industries, before leaving and placing Winfred Stine in charge, but that turned out to be a mistake, as Stine began to develops evil A.I. such as C.E.R.I.S. Category:Businessmen Category:Business Villains Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Clawed Villains Category:Male Villains Category:EnderMater45's Villians Category:Masterminds Category:Villains with Tragic Past Category:Major Antagonists Category:Tricksters Category:Neutral Evil